


Misinterpretation of Destiny

by Theri



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theri/pseuds/Theri
Summary: He fixed her with a derisive gaze, lip curled upward ever so slightly. “It’s a little pathetic, really. How primals are made at the whims of another. Imagine if all your thoughts and feelings were decided for you.”Though he didn’t say it directly, Djeeta heard him loud and clear: This love was created by someone else. And therefore it must be fake.





	Misinterpretation of Destiny

He fixed her with a derisive gaze, lip curled upward ever so slightly. “It’s a little pathetic, really. How primals are made at the whims of another. Imagine if all your thoughts and feelings were decided for you.”

Though he didn’t say it directly, Djeeta heard him loud and clear:  _ This love was created by someone else. And therefore it must be fake.  _ Her throat tightened as she pressed her head into his chest. As always, there was no heartbeat to match her own. Somewhere within herself, an empty pang resonated with his words. He was right…in a way. But this was so much bigger than just the two of them, especially considering their fates.

His hands, slim yet strong as always, grasped her shoulders. “Oi, are you crying? Singularity?”

A rough, hoarse laugh burst from somewhere within her. The blonde wiped at her cheeks, still laughing as more tears poured down silently. Even now, he didn’t use her name. Why? “It’s just funny,” she croaked finally, struggling to regain control of her voice. “The Supreme Primarch and the Singularity…. We are meant to be side-by-side. Even Lucifer…even Lucifer asked in his final moments that I look after you.” Djeeta shoved him away suddenly, briskly enough so that Sandalphon let go of her, but not rough enough to hurt him. “But he asked the Singularity that. Not me. Not Captain Djeeta, of the Grandcypher.

“I’m tired of what the stars say. If I said I loved you as Djeeta, and not as the Singularity…what would you do?” By now, her nose was running as well, in part due to the chilly night air. The deck of the Grandcypher was completely deserted this late at night. It was just the two of them, looking out at the clouds, some close enough to actually touch.

He wrapped his arms around her in an embrace, as if sensing her chill. “I would tell you you’re mistaken,” the Supreme Primarch whispered, his breath ghosting hotly against her ear. It was times like these that she relished having him most; when the sun had long vanished, and his armor was off. Seeing Sandalphon wear casual clothes made her forget that he was a primal. That he was any different from her, or Katalina, or Rackam.

“Then let go of me,” she replied back, just as low. “If you think this is all fake, then walk away. I won’t hold it against you.”

But he didn’t move. As the seconds passed, he only held her tighter. “I can’t. Maybe it is fake nonsense, but this feeling is too strong to ignore.”

Djeeta fell back, pulling Sandalphon with her. Her back pressed against the wood of the deck as she looked up at the brunette on top of her. They’d been in this position several times before, but this time it wasn’t so tense. Rather than targeting her unmarked throat, or exposed, creamy skin, he rested his head in the crook of her neck before exhaling softly. She was so soft like this. So open and vulnerable. For a moment, his mind flashed back to a scene so long ago, long before the Singularity was ever born. Long before even the Astrals had left the sky realm. 

* * *

_ Sandalphon sat hunched over in the chair, his scruffy hair hanging low near his eyes, threatening to obscure his vision. Across the modest table, Lucifer sat with a tepid smile. The coffee between the two of them smelled bitter, almost to the point of hurting his nose. _

_ “I wonder,” the Supreme Primarch said, “just how long this peace will last.” _

_ “Hmm.” To be honest, Sandalphon cared not about the rest of the world. So long as Lucifer was okay, the rest didn’t matter. “How does the coffee taste?” _

_ He ignored the brunette, his mouth fixing into a slight grimace as he looked down at the table. A pang of anxiety shook Sandalphon at the sight. Lucifer never looked worried. _

_ “Lucifer-sama, is something the matter?” _

_ He expected the Supreme Primarch to smile and assure nothing was wrong. However, Lucifer actually slumped his shoulders ever so slightly. “Actually, it’s about the Singularity,” the white-haired primal admitted. _

_ Ah, the Singularity. Truth be told, he didn’t know the details. All he knew was that Lucifer had announced the other day that one day, the Singularity would save the sky realm, along with a Girl in Blue and a Red Dragon. The news was of great interest to primals and Astrals alike. Even Lucilius’ interest was piqued. _

_ “There’s something I chose not to divulge regarding the Singularity,” Lucifer said. _

_ Sandalphon knit his eyebrows. “Is it something of concern?” _

_ “No, no, nothing of world-changing magnitude. It’s just…,” his eyes flashed for just a moment, “there’s a part of the legend I left out. That the Singularity and the Supreme Primarch…are destined for each other.” _

_ Coffee sprayed out of Sandalphon’s nose as he coughed. “Destined for each other in what way?” he pressed as he dabbed at his face with a napkin. _

_ “I don’t know; he didn’t say. But I believe…romantically? Though can we even experience such things? He made it sound as if…it was a bond stronger than anything definable by Astral language or skydweller.” _

_ Sandalphon’s chest burned as he fell into silence.  _ Lucifer, will we be separated?  _ Lucifer’s future was to care for the sky realm alongside the Singularity, but what was his? _

* * *

He chuckled very softly. “All of this…was preordained. Since the very inception of this world, the Supreme Primarch and the Singularity were meant to be one.”

Her hand stroked the back of his head gently, and he shivered. “But I don’t want you and me to be the Supreme Primarch and the Singularity; I want us to be Djeeta and Sandalphon.”

How had he ever wanted to destroy her? He’d done everything in his power to eliminate her--to save Lucifer from such a fate, even though he wasn’t even sure how he felt about Lucifer in the first place. How could he have taken such a beautiful girl and thrown her to the bottom of the skies?

He sat back up, pulling her close into his embrace. “I am what I am. And there is no changing that. There’s…no changing these feelings either.” The admission, admittedly, made his cheeks redden.

Djeeta laughed, and together they looked up at the stars. They spread across the sky, always present yet never taking up space. A blanket of pearls. The Lucifer he knew and loved. There was an old Astral myth once, that primals turned into stars once they truly “died.” Sandalphon liked to think that the former Supreme Primarch was looking down upon them, smiling and chuckling over the original misinterpretation of destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh boy, I didn't expect to write this, but I finally got around to unlocking Avatar raid, and damn I did not come here for feels. I kinda like to hc that the Singularity was destined to be involved with the Supreme Primarch. No basis for it, really; I just thought it was fun. And yeah, I started this off having a mini existential crisis about primals being made to feel a certain way about things, and imagining if all your feelings were decided for you. Anyway, thanks for reading.


End file.
